Mauvaise
by Mely-Mellow
Summary: Mauvaise, oh ça oui elle l'était, Mauvaise et Abîmée. Déchirée par ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'on lui refusait. Mauvaise dans ses actes et Mauvaise dans ses choix. Elle qui était née la mort au bout des doigts. Mais voilà qui est parfait, car lui aussi est Mauvais.
1. Mauvaise

**Mauvaise**

 **© 2017 Mely-Mellow**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Il existait sur Grandline, entre les Plages Nomades et Longring Longland, un petit morceau de terre appelé Potrawka. L'île ne se distinguait ni par son pouvoir économique, ni par sa culture exotique. Il y faisait beau un mois sur deux, les récoltes avaient lieu trois fois par an et l'île n'avait pas connu de catastrophe naturelle depuis maintenant un siècle. Les anciens de ce monde s'en souviennent aujourd'hui comme le berceau du haricot, si tant est que le fayot ait besoin d'une patrie.

Mais outre l'histoire très léguminaire de Potrawka, l'île possédait une autre particularité aussi importante (si ce n'est plus) que la production des fèves. Les terres étaient divisées en deux villages distincts dont les limites se voyaient marquées par une fine chaîne de montagnes vertes. Le premier, s'étendant de l'Ouest du pays au pied du mont Heredia avait pour nom Lewo. Le second, de l'autre côté du pic et prenant ses aises à l'Est se nommait Prawo.

Il serait probablement très intéressant de faire ici le récit des cités jumelles de Potrawka. Les deux villages se jalousaient mutuellement depuis des temps immémoriaux sans que personne ne sache véritablement pourquoi. Et les querelles de voisinage étaient considérées sur l'Île du Haricot comme n'importe quelle autre tradition aurait pu l'être. Mais là n'est pas le sujet de notre histoire.

Il est à parier que le nom de ce petit pays n'aurait jamais été retenu si nos héros avaient décidé de faire escale de l'autre côté de l'île. Mais il en fut autrement et l'équipage du Heart accosta un beau jour sur la baie de Prawo. Et tandis que les pirates finissaient de dissimuler le submersible, le véritable personnage principal de cette histoire s'enfonçait avec délice sous ses couvertures pour un repos bien mérité. Sans jamais, le moins du monde, imaginer que son avenir venait de se jouer à quelques kilomètres près.


	3. Arc 1 - Épisode 1

**POTRAWKA**

 **OISEAU DE MALHEUR ET TRAVAIL DE NUIT**

* * *

L'idée de travailler ne lui était pas désagréable, non. Elle lui était insupportable.

Nora n'était pas du genre paresseuse. Il lui était tout simplement inconcevable de passer sa vie au même endroit, à répéter les mêmes gestes encore et encore. Vivre cette routine qui l'écœurait jour après jour jusqu'à en perdre le compte en échange d'une existence stable et monotone. Se lever tôt, se coucher tôt et se satisfaire d'une après-midi de congé à ne rien faire. Compter les années à l'envers en une sorte de décompte infernal jusqu'à la retraite. Pire encore... Atteindre la retraite. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcouru l'échine.

Bien sûr elle aurait pu, comme de nombreux imbéciles, embarquer à n'importe quel moment. Prendre la mer, se battre contre vents et marées. Découvrir les merveilles du monde, avancer toujours plus loin et faire de chaque journée une nouvelle aventure bla bla bla...

Conneries.

Quitter ce pays était, à coup sûr, la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Malheureusement il lui manquait l'essentiel : un objectif. Quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de défendre son steak, de sauver sa peau. Car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, si tout le monde était beau et gentil sur cette île de péquenots, c'était loin d'être le cas passé les frontières de Potrawka. Aussi idiots qu'ils puissent l'être, les habitants de l'île avaient tous un rêve. Leurs existences étaient réglées comme du papier à musique et les plus jeunes organisaient déjà leurs vieux jours. Tous ces plans d'avenir avaient tendance à rendre Nora malade. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'excitant à avancer en terrain connu ?

Et qui sait si la moitié n'allait pas mourir avant d'avoir eu le temps d'en profiter. A force de manger la même chose à longueur de temps... Nora haïssait les haricots, plus encore que cette bande de joyeux paysans. Soupirant une fois de plus, la jeune femme décida de passer à autre chose. De toute manière, à quoi bon y penser.

Nora actionna une série de leviers, allumant ainsi le four principal. Elle vérifia que la porte était bel et bien verrouillée avant de faire tomber sa lourde veste. Une gigantesque paire d'ailes s'en libéra aussitôt. Semblable à celles des chauves-souris, leur membrane était faite d'une peau sombre, épaisse et duveteuse. Sur chacune d'elle, quatre longs doigts osseux étiraient le cuir avant de se rejoindre en une unique griffe acérée.

La jeune femme allongea un instant ses membres, s'étirant sous l'accablante chaleur des machines, avant de se mettre au travail. Elle disposait de toute une nuit pour faire cuire les pâtons du boulanger. C'était là un métier difficile, éreintant et qui l'isolait des autres habitants. Le genre d'office que l'on ne confiait pas à une femme habituellement. Mais Nora ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'aimait pas les villageois, qu'ils viennent de l'Est ou de l'Ouest lui importait peu. La jeune femme n'était, pour ainsi dire, pas du genre à aimer grand monde. Elle préférait s'isoler dans sa cave, là où elle était nourrie, logée et blanchie par ce vieux crétin d'artisan.

Elle enfourna les premières plaques, frissonnant à chaque fois qu'elle se penchait au dessus des gueules ardentes de l'immense foyer. Nora était maladivement attirée par la chaleur. C'était là une des choses qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Pas plus que son arrivée ridiculement romanesque sur cette île de tarés. Ou que ces ailes parfois un peu trop encombrantes, cette queue fourchue qu'elle dissimulait avec peine et son mépris pour les autres qu'elle crachait allègrement à longueur de journée.

Nora pouffait dans son coin, si le boulanger apprenait qu'il hébergeait un monstre comme elle, c'était l'attaque assurée. L'image du vieux boulanger bouffi en train de suffoquer s'imposa naturellement dans son esprit. En voilà un qu'elle ne regretterait pas. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire détestable. Subitement de meilleure humeur, elle remonta les manches de sa chemise et s'attela à sa tâche avec entrain sans se douter une seule seconde qu'elle faisait l'objet d'un débat animé.

En effet, à quelques centaines de mètres, sur la place du village, les habitants de Prawo fêtaient le tricentenaire de la Guerre des Fricassées. Une querelle qui opposa durant trois jours et trois nuits l'Est et l'Ouest dans l'éprouvante recherche de la meilleure manière de marier le calamar aux haricots. Cette célébration était surtout l'occasion pour toutes les mères du village de dénouer leur tablier et de laisser leur charmante progéniture se gaver de plats en sauce jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Assis en tailleur près du feu, la bouche recouverte de jus de tomate, le jeune Gabby Levroski expliquait à l'élue de son cœur, Aude, sept ans, comment il avait découvert l'affreuse sorcière de la boulangerie :

 **\- Elle est énorme !** S'exclama t-il les bras ouverts. **Elle est tellement grosse que je n'ai pas pu voir sa figure la première fois.**

Aude était une jolie fille. Ses narines avaient beau faire trois fois la taille de son pouce (surement à force de se curer le nez), elle savait tout de même marcher sur les mains sans tomber. Gabby en était fou. Et il était bien décidé à l'épouser, ainsi qu'à l'inviter à son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Mais c'était aussi de part son expérience de la gente masculine, une jeune fille avertie. C'est pourquoi elle ne voulut pas se laisser convaincre si facilement et poussa Gabby à prouver ses dires.

 **\- C'est n'importe quoi !** Bouda Aude en croisant les bras.

Mais l'histoire de son ami se forma peu à peu dans sa petite tête et une autre idée en surgit.

 **\- Wouha ! Si ça s'trouve, c'est elle qui a mangé Patrick.** S'interrogea Aude, se souvenant des paroles de sa mère concernant son cousin.

Ledit Patrick n'était en réalité qu'un adolescent dont le destin amoureux avait été scellé par un oncle maquereau. Ce dernier comptait sur son neveu préféré pour reprendre l'établissement familial. Le jeune homme, trop heureux d'apprendre un véritable métier, avait immédiatement accepté. En fin de compte, Patrick s'était bel et bien fait manger, mais d'une manière que le rating actuel ne me permet pas de détailler.

 **\- Et comment tu sais qu'c'est une sorcière ?** Enchaîna Aude, oubliant sa question aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue.

 **\- Je le sais ! C'est tout !** S'énerva Gabby en rougissant. **Elle n'est pas comme les autres dames. Et en plus elle se cache toute la journée, c'est parce que sinon, si le soleil la touche, elle fond ! Pschhhh !** Ajouta le garçon l'air sûr de lui en agitant les bras comme un imbécile, faisant sursauter Aude. **Mais si tu me crois pas, t'as qu'à venir voir !**

Gabby sauta brusquement sur ses jambes et partit à toute allure. La petite Aude se releva à l'aide de ses mains. Elle se frotta vivement les genoux tachés d'herbe et s'élança à la suite du jeune garçon. Les enfants se frayèrent un chemin entre les tables et les lampions. Bousculant parfois un parent ou marchant sur le pied d'un voisin. Les deux têtes blondes peinaient à se faufiler parmi les chaises et les grandes personnes. Et Gabby était déjà tombé deux fois lorsque Aude percuta une gigantesque masse orange.

Son front rebondit violemment contre le ventre d'un homme en combinaison, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Écartant sa frange trop longue de ses doigts potelés, elle releva la tête pour voir à qui elle avait à faire. C'était le drôle d'ours blanc qui accompagnait les voyageurs. Elle lui offrit un sourire de boxeur auquel il manquait deux ou trois dents et le contourna rapidement. Elle devait rattraper Gabby !

Bepo l'observa filer et disparaitre parmi les habitants. L'enfant déjà loin n'entendit surement pas son excuse, et c'est l'air penaud qu'il décida de retourner auprès de son capitaine. Ce dernier était allongé sur un banc, son célèbre bonnet nordique recouvrant son visage.

Les traversées se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles. L'équipage avait enchaîné tempêtes et rencontres imprévues, Marines et monstres des profondeurs, sans jamais renoncer. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se retourner, de regarder en arrière et de contempler la longue route qu'ils avaient déjà parcourue.

Au fil du temps chacun avait su trouver sa place au cœur du submersible. Les choses ne s'étaient pas faites sans douleur, et Penguin se rappelait parfaitement le jour de son arrivée. Il se prenait parfois à y repenser, une légère grimace tordant ses traits au souvenir de son entrée fracassante chez les Hearts. Quel crétin il avait pu être à l'époque. Shachi lui répétait souvent qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il restait un parfait imbécile malgré ces neufs dernières années. Cet idiot...

Penguin chercha son ami des yeux mais ne le reconnut pas immédiatement sous l'épaisse couche de sauce qui recouvrait son visage.

 **\- Pose pas de question !** Ordonna t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Au même moment, Penguin croisa le regard enflammé d'une jolie jeune femme à quelques tables de là. Celle-ci semblait furieuse et tenait entre ses mains l'assiette qu'elle venait visiblement de renverser sur son compagnon.

 **\- Pas besoin.** Ricana le jeune homme.

 **\- Les femmes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient !** Souffla Shachi tandis qu'il essuyait sa figure avec les manches de sa combinaison. **Un mot de travers et c'est le drame.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? A part ta mère et ta soeur, tu n'as pas du voir beaucoup de filles.** Rit franchement Penguin. **Pour commencer arrête de laisser traîner tes mains partout, ça fait tâche.**

 **\- C'est toi qui va me donner des conseils en matière de drague ?** Se moqua le pirate. **Toi qui détiens le record du nombre de râteaux sur tout Grand Line et qui pense que "Wah, jolies jambes ! A quelle heure elles ouvrent ?" Est la meilleure phrase d'accroche de tout les temps ?**

Shachi ne crut pas bon de préciser que si classement il y avait, lui-même devait certainement avoir explosé les scores. La confrontation avec la demoiselle avait suffisamment mis à mal son ego pour la soirée, le massacrant à grands coup de talons aiguilles et de soupe de pois.

 **\- Les vapeurs te montent à la tête !** Grogna Penguin. **Aucune fille ne me résiste ! C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de respirer...** Le jeune homme s'affala sur une chaise et croisa les mains derrière la nuque, un sourire insolent sur le visage. **Et puis, c'est bien connu. Elles craquent toutes pour les pirates...**

 **\- Tu serai prêt à parier ?** Le provoqua Shachi.

Son ami leva les yeux vers lui et l'espace d'un instant, il y aperçu cette étincelle de malice mêlée de fierté qu'il lui connaissait si bien.

 **\- Prêt !**

 **\- 500 Berry au premier qui en tiendra une avant la fin du mois !** Lança le roux.

L'air arrogant de Penguin disparut aussi tôt.

 **\- La fin du mois ?! Mais... Le capitaine veut partir demain ! Et on ne sait même pas quand apparaîtra la prochaine île !** Le jeune homme marqua une pause, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. **Et tu n'as même pas 500 Berry ! Je le sais, je te fais les po... Hum.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

Penguin se releva vivement pour serrer la main de son ami, un immense sourire hypocrite sur le visage. Scellant ainsi le début de leur jeu.

 **\- Allez !** S'exclama t-il en secouant la tête. **Un mois à partir de ce soir ! Prépare toi à passer rapidement à la caisse.**

Fortement ralentit par l'alcool de haricot, Shachi, en imbécile heureux, se contenta de cette réponse.

 **\- Évidemment** **,** ajouta t-il dans un éclair de lucidité, **Astrée ne compte pas.** Il souligna ses paroles d'un geste du pouce, désignant ainsi leur capitaine.

 **\- Ouais, je sais... "Chasse gardée".** Conclu Penguin sur le ton de la confidence. Un regard dans le dos de son ami lui appris que le chirurgien n'avait toujours pas quitté son banc.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, main dans la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été aussi évidentes, aussi naturelles. Chacun avait eu ses périodes de doutes, troublés par l'inquiétude grandissante de ce qui les attendraient le lendemain. Mais les pirates, même si aucun ne l'avouerait jamais, chérissaient plus que tout ces moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble, entre nakamas. Un instant de tranquillité, de douceur. Le calme avant la tempête. Il n'en fallu pas plus à la machine pour se remettre en marche.

Ce fut l'odeur du sang qui réveilla Law. Une odeur vive, métallique et entêtante. N'importe qui d'autre aurait eu un mal fou à la reconnaître. Elle était passé si rapidement, un simple coup de vent. Lui le connaissait bien ce parfum, il travaillait avec, vivait avec. Mais ce qui le poussa réellement à ouvrir les yeux, ce fut les pleurs qui accompagnaient la fragrance. Des cris terrifiés, hystériques, anéantis et tout droit sortis de la bouche d'une petite fille.

Aude était revenue, tremblante, paniquée et seule. Elle serrait sa mère avec toute la force du désespoir, son visage déformé par la peur. Les cheveux défaits, les joues rouges, elle avait du mal à respirer. Le sang se mêlait aux tâches vertes de ses petits genoux, tout comme il s'amusait à teindre sa robe de coton et ses bras dorés. Mais ce sang là n'était pas le sien.

Sa génitrice lui saisi les épaules, la secouant en tout sens pour obtenir des réponses, mais l'enfant ne parlait pas. La scène attira rapidement l'attention et une petite troupe se formait autour de la fillette lorsque Law se releva enfin. Tous écoutaient avec attention.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a !** S'égosillait la mère d'une manière si caractéristique aux parents morts d'inquiétude. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!**

Sentant la situation lui échapper, elle gifla sa fille tout en priant pour que celle-ci retrouve ses esprits. Qui sait ce qui lui était arrivé, la jeune maman sentait son cœur se tordre tandis qu'elle imaginait déjà le pire.

 **\- C'est pas ma faute ! C'est pas ma faute !** Sanglota Aude bruyamment.

 **\- Calme-toi ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !** Cria sa mère.

 **\- J'voulais pas y aller ! Mais... Mais... C'est Gabby ! La sorcière l'a attrapé ! Et... Et... Et maintenant il est là-bas...** **Et je crois qu'il est mort...** Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un agaçant bruit de piaillements étranglés.

Incrédule et encore sous le choc, la jeune femme laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, s'attendant vraisemblablement à tout sauf à cela.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?** Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Maman viens m'aider !** Insista Aude, des hoquets dans la voix.

Si l'odeur sanguine avait attirée Law, la description presque fantastique et le ton si dramatique et misérable de le fillette avaient fait naître sur son visage un sourire lugubre. Il ajusta son chapeau sur ses cheveux en bataille et rassembla ses hommes d'un geste rapide. Leur instant de répit venait de prendre fin.

 **\- Un problème capitaine ?** L'équipage était pendu à ses lèvres.

Law, quant à lui, ne quittait plus Aude des yeux. Son instinct lui disait que cette île n'était finalement pas dénuée de tout intérêt.

Une troupe de plus en plus importante se massait autour de l'enfant. Bientôt les cris et les pleurs invoqueront un mouvement de foule contre lequel il ne valait mieux pas lutter. Law se mit à réfléchir. Utiliser les habitants serait certainement bien plus avantageux.

 **\- Capitaine ?** L'appela Bepo.

Law freina le train de ses pensées pour se tourner vers son second. Il fallait agir vite, mais avec précision.

 **\- Désolé...** Marmonna l'ours tandis que Shachi et Penguin se frappaient le visage de désespoir.

 **\- Que fait-on ?** Demanda un membre d'équipage. **Devons nous allez voir ce qui se passe ? Peut-être trouverons nous quelque chose...**

 **\- On rentre.** Le coupa Law sans adresser un seul regard à l'intervenant.

 **\- Je... On rentre capitaine ?** Lui demanda le pirate surpris. **Vous êtes sûr ?**

 **\- N'as tu pas confiance Mood ?** Sourit le chirurgien. **Pourquoi ne pas partager avec nous ton idée.** Law tapota impatiemment son nodachi. **Et peut-être qu'après avoir contredit mes ordres tu pourras t'entraîner au rôle de capitaine en naviguant seul sur une barque au milieu de l'océan.**

\- Mood blémit. **N... Non merci capitaine...**

 **\- Parce que tu penses avoir le choix ?** Le toisa Law. Il se tourna plus largement vers ses hommes, **Je ne veux plus voir un seul d'entre vous sur cette île avant demain matin. Bepo, tu viens avec moi.**

 **\- Désolé capitaine.** Law ne dit rien, il tendit son arme à son second et se dirigea, les mains dans les poches, vers l'unique taverne du village de Prawo.

Dans North Blue, les anciens ont un truc pour juger les villes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ils font un tour rapide des lieux et comptent les boulangeries et les bars. Si il s'avère que le nombre de brasserie dépasse celui des boulangeries, ils peuvent se permettre de les critiquer à voix haute. Si les chiffres sont inversés, ils se contentent de les critiquer à voix basse. Malheureusement pour les voyageurs venu se perdre à Prawo, la ville ne comptait qu'un seul établissement de chaque type. Et tandis que le boulanger passait une fois de plus ses nuit à la taverne du vieux Bill, ce dernier marchait furieusement vers la boulangerie, une fourche à la main et la moitié du village derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à destination, armés et rageur. Faut-il préciser qu'une foule en colère n'est jamais bon signe ? Certains se croyant plus malins que d'autres vous diront que tout dépendait de l'endroit ou l'on se trouvait. Nora, étant trop occupée à paniquer et à tirer le corps ensanglanté d'un enfant de neuve ans, vous demanderait tout simplement de la fermer.

Le jeune garçon puait la tomate et l'urine à plein nez. Nora traînait son corps inerte afin de l'asseoir contre un mur. Mais plus elle le déplaçait et plus la trace de sang se faisait longue sur le sol carrelé. Ce petit crétin l'espionnait à travers la lucarne d'aération qui donnait sur le trottoir. A force de s'appuyer il avait fini par tomber et passer à travers la fenêtre défectueuse. Nora effrayée avait réagit instinctivement, donnant un coup d'aile dans le visage de Gabby, éclaboussant la salle des fours.

La jeune femme tenta de relever la tête de l'enfant pour se rendre compte des dégâts causés. Un énorme trou noir sanguinolent remplaçait l'œil droit du garçon inerte. Prise de panique, Nora s'écarta vivement. Cherchant à tâtons son trousseau de clefs dans ses poches, elle se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Dehors, des hurlements se rapprochaient.

Nora aurait eu tout le temps de fuir si la porte ne s'était pas retrouvée bloquée par des gonds usés et rouillés. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle avisa la lucarne cassée et sauta sur une caisse en bois pour l'atteindre. La fenêtre était petite mais Nora n'était pas bien épaisse non plus. Ses bras et ses épaules sortir sans aucun problème. Mais du haut de la rue, la foule l'aperçu comme une masse noire s'extirpant d'un terrier. Son buste et ses ailes furent plus difficile à tirer, et les villageois ne purent distinguer qu'une bête hideuse et difforme. Ils n'en crièrent que plus fort. Bâtons et couteaux en avant, ils descendirent la rue à toute allure. Le carreau brisé tailladait la peau de Nora de part en part, tentant de la retenir pour la punir. Elle perdit une chaussure et une partie de son pantalon dans sa fuite. Un morceau de verre se ficha dans son mollet, lui tirant un cri.

Enfin dehors, elle se releva à l'aide de ses mains. Les villageois allaient la massacrer si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Nora tourna les talons et dévala la rue. Si elle atteignait le port, elle pourrait voler une barque et échapper à ses poursuivants. Elle qui manquait de motivation il y a encore quelques heures aurait vendu père et mère pour qu'on lui foute la paix. N'ayant ni l'un, ni l'autre elle continua sa course.

Le morceau de verre lui charcutait le muscle à chacune de ses foulées, ralentissant peu à peu ses mouvements et ses chances de rester en vie.

Le port s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la baie sud de Prawo. Les bateaux marchands s'alignaient dans l'ombre. Le clapotis de l'eau apaisa un instant le cœur affolé de Nora. La jeune femme repéra une barque de taille raisonnable au bout de la jetée. Plus que quelques mètres à tirer, c'était faisable ! Elle allait le faire, elle allait leur filer entre les doigts.

C'est également ce que pensa le père de Aude qui l'attendait près des filets de pêche et qui lui tira une charge de gros sel dans les côtes. L'explosion projeta la jeune femme à plusieurs mètres. Elle s'écrasa sur les pavés humides du port dans un craquement sinistre.


End file.
